


Treasures of Heaven

by GlitterGellies



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGellies/pseuds/GlitterGellies
Summary: Here we are back again! More Nico and V fluff. This time it's V's turn to get a tattoo and, of course, things get a little flirty.





	1. Treasures of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my Tavi for beta reading!  
> 

    The phone rang three times on the dashboard. Nico grabbed the receiver and yelled, “Hold on, sugar butt, I’m comin’!”

    “Do you call Nero,” V paused as if trying to assess the ramifications of repeating the endearment, “‘Sugar butt?’”

    “No darlin’, just you!” And cut the line.

    “I see.” He said to a dial tone before hanging up the phone.

~~~

    After about thirty minutes of waiting Nico made her grand entrance by ramping off one of the buildings and doing a frontflip all while keeping her freshly lit cigarette in place at the corner of mouth.

    She was glad that V knew not moving was a safer option than trying to get out of the way of the Minotaurus. She landed about a few inches from the man and his two animal companions. She lifted her nose in disgust at the sight of Griffon, that damned little chicken.

    She opened the door after taking a drag of her cig and let out a billowing cloud. “Need a pickup?”

    V waved his hand trying to make the smoke dissipate just a touch faster. “I do.” He stepped into the van dismissing Griffon in the process.

    “Aw, you didn’t have to do that, sweetheart, but I do ‘ppreciate it nonetheless,” Nico tossed her cigarette out before shutting the door since he was kind enough to dismiss the chicken. She noticed V was glancing about to see if Nero was around, “I just dropped him off an a mission.”

    V nodded.

    Nico breathed out a sigh wishing she hadn’t tossed out her cig, having one in her mouth always gave her just a little more courage than without. “So,” she slapped her hands onto her hips, “I have a proposition for ya, since I have you for a few hours.”

    V simply raised his eyebrows as Shadow snuggled onto the floor beside his feet.

    “Not like that, you perv,” She pursed her lips, “I was thinkin’ since you gave me free ink. Which I absolutely adore, it’s fuckin’ amazing. I would like to return the favor.”

    V cocked his head, “I’m not exactly a blank canvas.”

    “I realize that, but you have to have some free real estate,” Her eyes gave him a once over and even though she tried not to they lingered a bit longer on his pants. “It’s not going to be any bigger than the size of my palm.” She held up her hand trying to convince him.

    He sighed and lifted the corner of his mouth in a smirk, “Fine. What are you suggesting?”

    “That’s a surprise, hon!” She grinned and bounced slightly in excitement. She had already prepped everything knowing he would be easy to convince.

    “Surprise?” He began to untie the straps of his jacket.

    “Everyone knows the best prize is a surprise!” She laughed to herself.

    “That all depends on the prize, does it not,” He retorted as he gently placed his jacket over the back of the couch and placed his cane on the counter.

    “You _are_ flirtin’ with me.” She raised her eyebrows at him and clicked her tongue against her teeth, “I kinda like it.” Which she realized she meant as a response to his statement and at his current state of undress. She took in the swirls of ink trailing all over his torso. He was utterly beautiful. Focus up, bitch! Her thoughts shouted at her.

    V shook his head and smiled at her antics. “Well, this will surely be a juxtaposition.” He carefully pulled the left side of his pants down revealing a small patch of pale skin just under his hip and just above his thigh. “It’s either this or the top of my foot.”

    “We are sure as shit not doin’ your foot,” she snorted, “You’re not a 15 year old on spring break with a fake ID and a lot of tequila.”

    “That sounded oddly specific,” V commented lifting his pants back up.

    “Yeah yeah, that was me, shut up.” She waved at him as she put on a pair of dark gloves and pointed at the counter. “Lay down.” She tried to say in her best V impression.

    He laughed incredulously as he complied. “I am trusting you, Nico.”

    “Good, as everyone should.”

    He carefully pulled down the side of his pants again and she quietly placed a relatively clean rag from her workshop across his lap. “Be gentle, it’s my first,” He smirked.

    She gasped out a laugh. “Oh honey, you bet your sweet ass I’ll be as gentle as a butterfly’s wing.”

    He smiled despite the fact she felt him tense underneath her touch.

    “Don’t worry, V,” she genuinely grinned at him, “trust me.”

    He relaxed and let the breath he probably didn’t realize he had been holding go.

    She placed the needle on his skin and began her work. He leaned up slightly trying to see what she was doing but she stopped and wagged her finger at him, “It’s. A. Surprise. I will make this weird and blindfold you, don’t try me.”

    He put his hands up in surrender and, “ _Opposition is true friendship.”_

“Sure, darlin’,” And leaned down to continue her work. Acutely aware her steadying hand was placed directly on his hip touching an ever so slightly amount of his surprisingly nice ass.

    ~~~~

    Nico lost herself to the art, the strokes, and swirls of her design. A design she made specifically for him and only him. She knew so little about him but that only made the desire to be around him stronger. She wanted to learn more. She knew he wasn’t telling them everything for his own sake. She glanced over at his face and saw him staring openly at her as if trying to figure her out in return.

    “Nearly finished?” His voice soft. She realized he was feeling vulnerable in his current position. Not knowing what she was creating and tattooing a sensitive area on top of that.

    She made a few final strokes then nodded, “Done.” He grabbed the same mirrored surface that he had used to show her his handiwork but she pulled it from his grasp. “Allow me, darlin’.”

    She held up the mirror at angle where he could see his new art. He actually smiled. A true genuine smile that rivaled her own grin. It was an intricate hamsa but instead of an eye there was an infinity symbol in the middle. “ _...Hold infinity in the palm of your hands.”_

    “Yeah! I knew you’d get it!” She pointed at him and grinned.

    He stood up while holding his pants with one hand knowing the tattoo needed to breathe, but still wanted to be at least a little modest.

    “Interesting choice using a hamsa,” He looked down at Nico with curious eyes as if he knew the answer but wanted to hear it from her.

    “It’s protection,” She sighed, “from evil. I know you and Nero will face Urizen soon and I am gonna be honest I’ve found myself enjoyin’ your presence in our little outfit we have here. So I thought you could use all the help you can get, even if it’s just a silly tattoo.”

    V shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s not ‘just a silly tattoo.’ I am grateful for what you did and the thought behind it.”

    Nico looked up at him and saw pain in his eyes. Loneliness. Guilt. Sorrow. And if this shit went south she would never find out why, but she didn’t want to think like that. Nero and V have to win, she shook her head and smiled, “You’re welcome, V.”

    He kept his hand on her shoulder and met her gaze. He was quiet as there was a gentle shift in his expression. She noticed Shadow in her peripheral vision sauntering away towards the front of the van. “Nico, I don’t think you truly understand how much this means to me.”

    “Goodness, V,” She shrugged and noticed his gaze shifting downwards towards her lips and she parted them slightly in a silent gasp as he gently moved his thumb across her bare shoulder.

    He leaned down and she met him halfway. Their lips faintly brushing against each other. She didn’t get scared often but she was filled with fear that he would move away from her because she was a smoker. But he clearly didn’t care because he put his other hand in her hair gently easing her closer. She mentally noted that his pants were now at the mercy of staying up by his right untattooed hip.

    He was gentle. It wasn’t crushing or demanding. It was quiet and rhythmic. He pulled away slightly and moved his hand from her hair to cup her cheek, “I hope I wasn’t too forward, I should have asked permissi--” She pulled him to her and decided that she had, had enough gentle.

“Kiss me dammit!” She put her fears away and kissed him hard. He brushed his fingertips across her ribs as if trying to feel the words written there. She gasped as his fingers moved across her ribs tickling slightly and he took the opportunity to deepen their kiss. To someone else the taste of ash would’ve been hell, but to him this was his heaven. She held his head in her hands and gently moaned against his tongue.

He breathed heavily and pulled away. “ _The treasures of heaven are not negations of passion..._ Is there time enough?” His eyes playful and dark.

“Oh, darlin’, we have plenty of time,” As she pushed him onto the couch returning his smirk with a half grin and a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an explicit spicy scene that takes place right after this conversation [ click here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304268/chapters/43324268)  
> Also there is a brief bonus ending second chapter featuring everyone's favorite Sparda twins.  
> 


	2. Bonus Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante and Vergil discover some new things about Vergil while the demons of hell are trapped in there with them.

The sound of metal hitting metal could be heard all throughout the makeshift arena amongst the ruins of the Qliphoth roots. 

Dante and Vergil were sparring… again. They were either sparring or battling demons or resting to either spar or battle demons.

Dante and Vergil separated landing several feet from each other and both held themselves up by their swords. 

“Alright, Vergil, I have to take a piss, so I am going to let you have this one,” Dante placed his sword on his back. 

“That’s not how this works, that means a forfeit,” Vergil yelled as Dante walked off. 

Dante waved his hand back forth as he continued to walk out of sight towards what would pass for plant life in the barren area of hell they were currently residing. 

Vergil glanced around finally having a moment to catch his breath without his brother around. He was whole again. He was Vergil. V and Urizen made one. He remembered everything that occurred as both V and Urizen. He remembered the atrocities he committed as a full demon and the lives he saved as a nearly full human. Even split apart he was at war with himself.

Some things he remembered more clearly than others particularly the relationship he had with his son’s friend, the gun artist, Nicoletta Goldstein. He remembered everything. Every touch. Every kiss. He clenched his jaw wishing that he had the power to overcome these feelings. 

“I wonder…” He said out loud to no one in particular since Dante was still off having a piss. 

He took off his coat and placed it next to the Yamato. He unfastened the top of his pants and gently pulled down the left side of them. His eyes widened.

He stared in shock at the infinity hamsa dark against the white of his skin. 

“Well shit. I didn’t know you had a tattoo, brother!” Dante said as he bent down to take a closer look.

“Begone!” Vergil slapped him away as Dante easily dodged the swipe.

“Whatever. It looked really pretentious anyways. When did you get that?” Dante said as he stretched his back and blinking at the amount of pops it produced.

Vergil rolled his eyes, “If you must know, Dante. It was a gift from a friend.”

Dante narrowed his eyes, “You… Have friends?”   
“Clearly. I have the tattoo do I not?” Vergil sneered.

Dante laughed, “Do I know them? You have to tell me!”

“I will not.” Vergil had sorted himself at this point, picked up the Yamato, and moved into a sparring position.

“If I get a hit on you within five seconds of this round, you have to at least tell me a name,” Dante bounced on the balls of his feet as he pointed his sword at Vergil.

“Fine!” Vergil shouted as he lunged forward in a huff.

Dante’s sword nicked him immediately in the shoulder cutting Vergil’s jacket. Dante knew it would hit because he wasn’t blinded by annoyance. 

“Nico.” Vergil said as parried with Yamato’s sheath. 

“Oof!” Dante had the air knocked out of him but quickly regained his composure and shouted, “Like Nico Goldstein? Like the Nico who gave me the Faust? That Nico?!”

“Yes.”

“So that means her and V?”

“Clearly.”

“WAIT! Does that mean it was actually you…?”

Vergil closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying not to lash out at his brother, at least not yet. 

“Yes, Dante, V, or rather, I suppose I had a biblical relationship with Nico.”

“WHATTHEACTUALHELL?!” Dante shouted his eyes widened as he felt the Yamato pierce through him.

“That’s one for me.” Vergil said through clenched teeth.

“Oh c’mon that wasn’t fair, I was finding out some serious shit here,” Dante said as he pulled himself off the sword and wiped the blood off his chest. “I was clearly distracted by this new shit coming to light.” 

“Still counts.” Vergil stated with an obnoxious smile. 


End file.
